Darkness into light
by 13InuYasha Girl4
Summary: Imagine being jailed in a dark,cold,moldy place for five years,forgetting how to speak or even bathe. Where someone is kkilling you slowly,Kagome went through that till she fought back only to be put with someone that cares and the thrown back again.
1. Hell and saved

Okay this is a really bad ass story so yeah..

SDisclamier: Nope no Inuyasha,I don't own him

Summery:Imagine being jailed in a dark,cold,moldy place for five years,forgetting how to speak or even bathe. Where someone is kkilling you slowly,Kagome went through that till she fought back only to be put with someone that cares and the thrown back again.

Chappie 1

The room was cold,filled with sadness and darkness. She shivered slightly,moving her eyes to the bars that was put in front of her window with a board over the glass of the window. It was dark and it stunk.The door open slowly and she saw the man she hated so much.

"Kagome,eat up." He threw the food on the dirty wet floor.He slamed the door and left.

His name was hojo,he was so kind hearted in highschool,he never showned any crulety to anyone. He had brown hair cut short and his blue eyes that use to shine kindness now gave a dark showdow of hatred and anger.She crawled to the food on the ground and sniffed it like a dog. Picking it up and taking a chunk of the wet bread she swallowed.

She had been trap in this room for five years in here,FIVE! Her anger rose again,she got up and ran to the door slaming her whole body against it.Slamming to no end,till her body became week. One more slame and she fell backwards into the wast of her self. The door was throw open and there stood a very pissed off Hojo.

" Stop that! The pigs will find you and take you away from me!" He gave her a good kick in her stomach and slamed the door again. So determind to get out this time she started to slam herself again into the door.Making mumbles in her mouth she slamed again and once more throw to the ground but this time the price to pay was much more worst. He punch her and kick till she spat out blood.

"BITCH Listen to what I say! I give you a good room,nice food and care,and this is how you pay me back!" He kick her again" You are gonna be dead today if you keep it up." he turned around only to be biten by Kagome on the leg."He kick her off and turned around about to kick her again,when kagome kick him right in the happy place,jumping up she started to scream as loud as she could trying to form the word 'help' but couldn't. So close to the open screen door she screamed again and got the attention of a passing person. That was when Hojo jump on her and pulled her back into her room not noticing the person. Throwing her into the room he closed the door and begain to undress. Kagome knew what he was up to,It happened before.Kagome screamed again only to be kick. Almost done undressing he hearded the door bell. He slid back on his cloths and ran out to the door slamming Kagome's door to be sure.

He walked up to the door and opened it with a smile." Yes,sir.?"

There was a police man there with a child care person standing next to him." We we're told that a teenager was here in this house."

The child care person came up to him." Yeah,and we wanna make sure this is true."He said.

Hojo looked behind them and saw the other cops sitting waiting for their cue.People coming out of their house's.He came back to them." Uh yeah, go ahead." Hojo let them in.

The child care person looked around the house.It was clean bright,till he got to a door that seem to grown mold on it. He was heading to open the door when Hojo went in front of him." You can't go down there,it's flooded." Hojo lied.

The man growled at him." Move,I have the right to look over your place for a child." he pushed hojo out of the way and opened the door. Covering his nose right away,he could smell the wast of a human and the stench of one too.It smelled more like 20 dead animals. He walked in,looking around he saw that it was dark and a mess. Help written all over the walls with blood.Stepping on something he really didn't need to, looking over he saw the T.v on,the only light in the damned room. Leaving it on he went into the bathroom. The toilet clogged filled with wast to the top,the sink did work but only spilled brown water to wash. The shower,he didn't dare to look. Turning around he heard small wimpering,looking back he walked over to the shower and saw a girl sitting there shivering like a leaf.

"Hey." he said softly.

The girl jump."The name is InuYasha,and yours?"

She looked up at him,she was a mess. He hair was long down to her knees he guessed. It was notted up in a big mess, she smelled horrible and her skin was filled with dirt. He sat down on the floor not caring about the mess.Slowly he reach in his pocket and pulled out a small white stuffed dog. Handing it to her showing he was no harm.She sniffed it and grab it from him.

He smiled ." So whats your name?"

She looked up at him.seeing that his shirt held a pen,she pick it from there and wrote sloppy on the floor

K-A-G-O-M-E

He read it." Kagome..it's a very pretty name." He saw Kagome handing him the pen to him.He took it and sat it in his pocket." kagome,I';m here to help you.I'm not here to hurt you at all."

Getting up he gave a hand to kagome,she flinch when he gave her his hand to use to get up. Looking at it she sniffed and carefully sat her dirty hand in his .Pulling her up he soon directed her out of the room. Closing her eyes and holding her new dog close to her she was out side for the first time in 5 years.

"Kagome,I'll get you back,don't worry honey,I love you." Hojo cried as he tried to reach her but couldn't because he was hand cuffed.

Kagome looked around and saw all the people stairing at her._"What are they looking at?"_ InuYasha opened the door of the police car and let Kagome slid in first before him.

She looked behind her out the window ,watching her small jail dissapering from sight.

END OF CAHPPIE1

Okay I'm really back I guess being able to come up with that in what? two minutes.

Next chappie go ahead and read.If you know me well,you should know with a new story I alway write two chappies


	2. Is this me?

Discalmer: I don't own him

Chappie 2

"Will she be okay?" InuYasha asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at the board." Yeah,she'll be fine." she smiled to InuYasha

All of a sudden a nurse ran to the doctor." We had to drug her,Dr.keade."

Inuyasha looked at the nurse." Why!"

She turned to him." Because she was throwing a fit. We couldn't clean her at all." She looked at Keade." She's in her bed now." The nurse left

Keade looked at InuYasha." Who?"

Inuyasha looked back at her " Who,what?"

"Who,killed her so badly?"

InuYasha sighed " Her husband.He caged her like a wild animal."

She nodded and went to Kagomes room." I can understand, why she acts like one." InuYasha followed her to the room.Once there InuYasha looked how they tied her down." Are these really needed?"

Keade shook her head."No but you must stay with her when those are off."She finished her buisness there and left.InuYasha took the starps off of her and turned on the T.v.

Kagome turned her back to him,sleeping quitely(sp?).He watch the news and saw the house he was not so long ago at.

X---T.v----X

"did you know such a thing was happing at this very house?" The repoter asked.

The lady shook her head."i was told she died in accident."

The repoter turned to the camra." No one knew of such horror this girl was experiencing at this veyy house in such a small naboorhood.No one proberly would have reacinize her either.Here's a highschool picture."

X---Out---X

InuYasha watch and gasp at what he saw. A beautiful girl smiling. He long raven hair shine unlike now,her choclate eyes were filled with happiness unlike now where they are filled with fear and hurt. Her face was clean and flawless." What happen to you,Kagome?"

Hours later Inuyasha left for food. He returned to the room and saw no Kagome laying down. He looked over at the window and saw her tracing her finger till she smashed the window with anger. Inuyasha drop the food when she drop and curled up into a ball

KAGOMES PRO

I woke up later not seeing the young man called by InuYasha that help me .Getting up I saw my reflection in the window. I went to it and touch it softly and felt it more . That was what those people were staring at,her. I was a mess,I didn't even reaconize myself till I saw the small scar i had since i was five on my forehead.I touch the window more and I got mad. I hit the window and curled up in a ball only to feel a warm hug.

OUT OF PRO

She sobbed till once again she fell asleep in the hands of a stranger she trust.

END OF CHAPPIE

Yeah okay it's 5 am and i haven't slep so bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chappie 3

InuYasha walked into the doctors office. He sat down in the chair and looked up at the doctor.

"Mr.Taskahashi,it seems Kagome is not able to take care of herself."

"We know that." InuYasha spat.

The doctor gave him an anger face." As I was saying;Kagome will have to be send to a psyquitric unit."

InuYasha jump up." What!" The doctor straighten his glasses. " A crazy house!Doc,with all due respect,you need to be sent to one. She was lock up in a dark room for years like an animal,no worse then that and she was raped too and your gonna think in the end she is gonna be a happy normal girl like she used to be? Hell no!"

"Well,no one in the hospital can even bathe her because of her violent temper."

"Because she was invaded in her life,she must feel dirty or scared of getting hurt again!"

The doctor sighed." She just needs to go there."

"Not if I can help it,I can take her to my home. It would help her,you've seen my place."InuYasha sat down,taking a break.

"InuYasha,it's not a good idea.She is to unstable,to violent." He stood up." But if you wish for her to come to your place then go ahead.But you need to do some papers."

Inuyasah stood up too." Fine,I will." He turned around and left the office once given the papers.He walked over to Kagome's room and saw the unexpected,...Hojo.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome,she was sitting there stareing at her husband.Fear written all over her face.Inuyasha walked in anhd got the attention of Hojo.

"No vistors allowed." Hojo announced.

Inuyasha turned to him." Then,what are you?" He walked over to Kagome and sat next to her making her flinch."Listen Hojo,Kagome is coming to my home and is gonna stay there till she is better and is able to live by herself."

Hojo face scrunch up ." And who says she can?I'm her husband and I can take her back home."

"Not if she gets a divorce.Plus who says your the boss of her! I got permission to take her home as a family member."

A nurse walked in and inturupted the conversation."Excuse me but you two will have to leave." The nurse smiled and left the room

InuYasha got up feeling a small tug on is hand.He look down and saw Kagome looking up at him.He gave a weak smile"Uh, don't worry,I'll get you out of here." and he walked out with hojo.

END OF CHAPPIE

HOMEWORK! AGH! I HATE 8TH GRADE F IT! OHHHHH! AND MS.NOSEY IS ALWAY UP IN MY F-ING BUISNESS!

Okay,sorry just the homework and ms.gots-to-know-everything, is up in my buisness saying that i'm deppressed and sliting my wrist abnd shit and she is too much in it finding out i have a myspace and shit and she is OH! F her!

All right one more story update then i'm done

13InuYashaGirl4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier:I don't own InuYasha

Chappie 4

"YOU WHAT!"

"We had to let her go."Keade held up her hands." It wasn't me,I wanted to keep her and all,but the main doctor said she had to go to shikon psyquitric center."

Inuyasha growled in frustration." So your telling me that they are drugging Kagome,as we speak?"

"Now I wouldn't say that." Keade remark.

"Yeah,whatever." InuYasha snorted." You were tons of help." He started to walk out of the hospital when Keade pull his arm." I could call the people who are driving her there and-"

"Then do it!" InuYasha yelled,seeing Keade give him a glare.

"You're lucky I like this girl and feel pity towards her." She hissed,leaving to the phone in a fast pace.

InuYasha snorted and sat down." Pity." He mumbled,looking over at the hallway filled with sick people. His gold eyes seaching the room seeing his partnier;Miroku.

"Yo,Miroku!" InuYasha shouted across the room not moving from his seat.

A tall young man about in his twenty's turned around and looked to the owner of the voice. He gave a goofy-grin and walked over to Inuyasha." Hey man, heard craz' girl was sent to the psyquitric center,huh?"

InuYasha glared at her." She ain't crazy,just paranoyed."Seeing Miroku sit down next to him he question." And aren't you supposed to be going out with that butt-ugly girl?"

Miroku shuddered." I told her I was sick and had to go to the hospital."

InuYasha sbnorted." You half lied."InuYasha looked over at the door." Your sick but you didn't have to go to the hospital."

"Hey! I'm offened." Miroku pointed out.

InuYasha rolled his eyes." Well,it's true,you're a pervert."InuYasha got up when he saw Keade come up to him.

" She is on her way back,but you owe me one,I had to give 'em money just to get them to turn around." keade bowed then left to her buisness.

Sitting back down he yank a pen out of Miroku's pocket and started to draw on his pants.

"you could of asked."

"You could of stayed with her after birth." Feeling Miroku get up and give him a glare." I swear InuYasha, the nerve of you sometimes."

InuYasha looked up." And the nerve of you too. You tell a lie and then on top you leave a pregnet girl alone with a son,to me." inuyasha stood up." I took care of YOUR son and YOUR girlfriend when you ran off to another women.So don't you dare call me a cold hearted half-demon,cause I'm not."

Miroku gave him a glare." Yeah whatever." Miroku turned around and left.

Inuyasha growled and sat down.He contiuned to draw til he heard his name. He looked up and saw two men there with Kagome in a weelchair." She's all yours." The two men left leaving Kagome there with him. Inuyasha cleared his thoat.

"Um,I guess you remeber me."He saw how kagome was giving him a small glare under her bengs,he stood up and gave it back." Where going home and your going to chnge into clean cloths and take a shower." InuYasha eyed her hair." And a hair cut."

Hearing Kagome groan. He pulled the chair out to the curve." Okay up."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked at the other people around the hospital,getting in and out of their cars."It's either this or the psyquitric unit."

Kagome shot her eyes over to InuYasha and wabbly stood up.Mumbling something InuYasha cloudn't make out she got up to the passnegers seat and sat down waiting for InuYasha. Once in he pulled out of the hospital and left to home.

END oF Chapter

Sleepy 5:00am night


End file.
